With the deepening of Triple play, IPTV system is widely applied; at present, generally an STB is provided at the user side to receive a video stream or other service contents in the IPTV system.
In related art, users generally control an STB via a remote control that interacts with the STB; the remote control and the STB, which generally carry out communications in an infrared manner, are matched to use. If the remote control is lost at one moment or damaged, the STB cannot be controlled unless the button on the STB is pressed or until the remote control is repaired.
In related art, there is no solution for the problem of being unable to interact with an STB if the matched remote control is lost or damaged.